


He's Back!

by ItsCutterKirby



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: AWESAMDAD SUPREMACY, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Canonical Character Death, Creeper Hybrid Sam | Awesamdude, Gen, Guilt, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, One Shot, Resurrection, Reunions, Sleep Deprivation, dream doesn't say anything but he's there, like one sentence of sensory overload, slight refusing to eat but it's like two sentences, so tell me if i need to tag anything else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:35:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29863047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsCutterKirby/pseuds/ItsCutterKirby
Summary: Sam is reunited with Tommy.
Relationships: Sam | Awesamdude & TommyInnit
Comments: 14
Kudos: 300





	He's Back!

**Author's Note:**

> tommy is alive crabrave!  
> i haven't seen any streams since tommy's 3/4 so sorry if i miss something

Sam was tired.

He walked along the prison walls, checking for imperfections. He had to check _everything._ Leave no stone unturned. Find out why he heard TNT. Find out why _he_ had been trapped.

Sam hadn’t slept in two - no, _three,_ it was three now - days. He couldn’t sleep. If he slept, he would miss something. So he didn’t sleep.

He didn’t deserve to sleep.

Not after what he had let happen.

He had checked this hallway thrice today. But he desperately needed a way to keep his mind off of _him._ How it was Sam’s fault _he was gone._ If he had just been quicker, or let _him_ out, or never even let _him_ go in the prison in the first place _maybe Tommy wouldn’t be dead-_

He reached a dead end.

Sam stared at the wall for a moment.

A small beeping sound snapped him out of it. A timer. The prisoner needs food. Less than usual, of course.

Sam walked robotically through the halls. Maybe he should eat too… _no,_ no… he has work to do. He can’t eat because he has work to do.

Sam doesn’t notice how shallow his breathing is.

As he nears the main cell with potatoes, he clicks on the microphone. Not that he wants to talk to the prisoner, but it’s standard procedure. A routine. Something to keep him focused. Keep him distracted from how he's feeling.

What he didn’t expect was another voice.

At first, Sam passes it off as imagination. He hasn’t been getting sleep and was feeling guilty, a good combination for hearing things. But the prisoner _responded_ to it.

The inmate hadn’t noticed the microphone turning on, so Sam, with shaky hands, lowered the lava.

It was taking so long. _Let me see him, let me know, please please pl-_

There, in the corner, stood Tommy.

Sam’s eyes widened, his breathing growing quicker, his eyes becoming brighter than they had in days.

Tommy was arguing with Dream, as per usual. He seemed to notice the falling lava and looked over to Sam. His eyes also widened.

_**“Tommy!”** _

Sam brought the bridge over as he yelled. Tommy shouted back, _“SAM!”_ and he ran to the edge of the cell.

Sam regained some of his composure. “Tommy,” he said. “Step on to the platform.”  
Tommy did so.  
Sam eyed Dream. “Dream, step behind the barrier, or I will kill you.” There was no hesitation in his voice.  
Dream complied.

The platform’s journey felt like it took hours more than it did.

Tommy stepped off. “Sam, I-”

Sam pulled Tommy into a hug.

Tommy all but melted into the embrace, hanging onto Sam like he was a lifeline. He started to sob. “Sam, I… I’m back…”

Sam rubbed Tommy’s back, kneeling down to reach his level. “You are.” He hates how his voice shakes. He holds onto Tommy as the kid cries. “It’s okay, it’s okay, I’ve got you…” _He’s here. He’s here. He’s okay._ “I’m sorry. _I’m so sorry,_ Tommy, I- I couldn’t-”

“What are you sorry for?” Tommy interrupts his own sobs.

“I left you,” Sam replied. _Don’t cry, don’t cry, be strong for him._ “I promised you I’d never leave you, but I failed. I’m so sorry.”

Tommy rests his head on Sam’s shoulder. “I- It wasn’t your fault, I…” He pauses. “It was _awful,_ Sam,” he changed topics in true Tommy fashion. “I- I couldn't see, or move, or… It was so dark! And Wilbur, and-and Schlatt, I was _dead_! B-But then Dream, he- he brought me back. Dream told me I’ve only been dead for two days, was he- was he lying again?”  
“No, it was two days. I guess three now, but it hasn’t been fully seventy-two hours” It sure felt like longer. Sam pulled Tommy to face him. “Tommy, I’m letting you out, where do you want to go?”

Sam could finally get a good look at the teenager. He looked so _hollow._ His eyes were dull, his face was haunted, his arms were shaking.

He looked like he had during exile.

Tommy choked out a sob. “I wanna go home.”

Sam nodded. “Yes, of course. I’m taking you home, okay? You’re getting out of here.” The creeper hybrid was saddened by the look of genuine surprise that briefly crossed Tommy’s face. “I’m going to need my arms, so can you climb on my back?”

Tommy nodded.

Sam took Tommy out of the prison.

~

Tommy hadn’t said a word on the way back.

This worried Sam greatly, as Tommy always had something to say. But he didn’t say anything. If Tommy didn’t want to talk about it, Sam could wait.

Sam noticed Tommy glancing up everytime they heard a sound or saw a bright light. He looked panicked.

_“It was so dark!”_

“Tommy,” Sam broke the deafening silence. “You can close your eyes for now, okay?”

Tommy buried his head into the back of Sam’s shirt (He’d taken his armor off so Tommy could hold on).

They reached Tommy’s house. Spotting the flowers, Sam spoke up, “We’re here. You should see this.”

Tommy looked up. He gasped softly. “They… they planted flowers…” He picked up an allium. “They cared..?”  
“Of course they did,” Sam replied, hoping the worry didn’t come out in his tone. “Ranboo, and Puffy, and Tubbo. The server was worse after you left, even for just two days.”  
The look of genuine surprise returned to Tommy’s expression.

Sam offered his hand. “Here, you should get some rest.”  
Tommy held Sam’s hand. His grip was tight. “I-I haven’t touched someone, at least not like this, for a while.”

Just how did time work in the afterlife?

Sam led Tommy to his bed. “Do you want me to stay with you?” he asked as Tommy crawled into it.  
Tommy looked like he hadn't touched a bed in months (had he?). “I, uh… Yes. Yeah, please, don’t leave me…”  
Sam nodded. “I won’t, Tommy. I swear on all three of my lives, I won’t leave you like that again.”

As Tommy started to get settled, Sam’s eyes drooped. He started thinking about how this happened, and what he’d do, and Tommy.  
He’d seen his _body_. Tommy had been bleeding out, his forehead had looked dented from being slammed against the wall. He’d looked so small, so _helpless._

Sam was lost in his thoughts. He started to slip away into sleep, but he snapped himself back with a start.

Tommy looked up. “Uh, Sam?” he asked. He squinted. He could definitely see the dark circles under Sam’s eyes. “Are you okay?”  
“Yes, I am,” Sam reassured. “I-I’m fine. I’m going to keep watch, okay?”

Tommy glared. Not with malice, but disbelief. “Are you okay, Sam?” he repeated, more forcefully this time.

“I- Yeah, yeah… I am.” Sam stuttered. “I just, it’s been hard to sleep with you gone. But someone needs to keep watch, Tommy. I’ll be fine, I promise.”

Tommy still looked unsure, but he was clearly tired. “Fine,” he mumbled. “But I won’t be mad if you pass out or something.”

Tommy’s breathing slowed. Sam still had questions, but he’d get answers in the morning. He was still trying to process this… resurrection. For now, though, he’d let Tommy sleep.

Sam looked at the tired, upset, and formerly-dead child, and sighed. “Goodnight, Tommy.”

**Author's Note:**

> ready for this fic to be immedietly proved non-canon?


End file.
